emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7419 (8th February 2016)
Plot Aaron calls the police and reports his dad Gordon abused him as a child. Nikhil asks Molly if she wants to have tea with Brenda so he and Leyla can be alone. Adam is shocked that Nicola is now working at the port-a-kabin full-time after swapping roles with Jimmy. Vanessa fells under the weather and rushes to be sick. Moira demands Cain tell her what is going on and fears he is ill again. Cain assures he isn't. Aaron asks Chas to tell the family what's happening as it is bound to come out. Vanessa rushes to be sick again and orders Kirin to call the doctor. Aaron worries people will think he is spouting a pack of lies as he has left it so long in reporting the abuse but DS Wise assures him they wont. Leyla is smitten when Nikhil helps an old lady in the shop but Carly puts her foot in it when she reveals to Nikhil that Jai was the best sex Leyla ever had. Aaron opens up about how Chas feels guilt over the abuse as she wasn't there to protect him, and insists Gordon must be sent down, or it won't end. DS Wise tells Aaron there are details they need to know so he admits his dad raped him multiple times. The Dingle's, Paddy and Adam are devastated to learn of Aaron's abuse and wonder why it is only just coming out now. Moira tries to talk Adam out of hurting Gordon. Dr Cavanagh diagnoses Vanessa with norovirus and advises her to stay away from Johnny for at least two days so she decides to check into the B&B while she is getting over the virus. Adam thanks Robert for acting like a human being over Aaron's abuse and reveals Aaron is talking to the police. Nikhil asks Leyla if Jai is the best she has ever had, Leyla is shocked and insists Jai was nothing like what they have. Adam hugs Aaron as he arrives back from the interview. Kirin is frustrated when Johnny begins crying as soon as he sits down. Adam tells Aaron's loved ones he has gone in the back entrance to avoid everyone in the pub. Gordon denies all of Aaron's accusations to DS Wise and insists Aaron is troubled, but he loves him, and always will do. He brings up the sports coach lie he spun to Chas. Chas tells Aaron she is so proud of him and insists they will get Gordon. Gordon suggests maybe Aaron's family put the allegations in his head and reveals to DS Wise that Aaron's uncle, Cain tried to kill him the previous day. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and public bar *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and Port-a-kabin *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Unknown waiting room and interview room *David's Shop - Interior *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (15th place). Memorable Dialogue DS Wise: "Do you keep a diary perhaps, or did you when this alleged to have taken place?" Aaron Livesy: ""Alleged? Yeah I kept a diary, it was the time of ma life! Monday I 'ad spaghetti for tea, Tuesday got abused by ma dad!" --- Marlon Dingle: "It feels like a wake" Paddy Kirk: "It should be Gordon's!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes